Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150207103313/@comment-25266794-20150209234803
Liam and I are arguing. “We can't go into downtown Minneapolis with an overweight cat,” he says. “It's even dangerous for the cat himself.” “It doesn't matter that he's fat. We don't even have to go!” I argue back. “It's not necessary.” Liam agrees with that, but has accepted that we're going. So Jess eventually stops the argument and Rex is left behind at my parents' house. I complain as loudly and annoyingly as I can as we take a bus. Jess continues to ignore me as hard as she can look at the email, which I had printed out. She is wearing a suit like in the movies. Liam and I have our faces covered with the hoods of our coats. We reach the block of the building. Liam and I wait outside. We're several hours early. Jess goes inside anyway, to look around. She says that she'll be back shortly. But she isn't. Several hours later, Liam and I are wondering about what we should do. We decide not to go into the building, at least for a while. Jess can hopefully handle herself. Maybe she was forced to do some kind of job or preparation. But now it's within an hour of when the trial or whatever occurs. More people are arriving. Liam and I hide ourselves so that we are concealed entirely. I recognize several law enforcers and a few other people, some of my teachers. I even see my best friend, Elliot. She's only about a month older then me, but she's much taller and more competant than I am. It's her birthday in a few weeks. I wonder if she's been upset. I hope not, and she doesn't look it. But I don't know what her opinion is on mutants. Maybe she hates me now. I notice that she doesn't look curious about the building or anything. I would be. That's really weird. It's a government facility! If I was inside, I'd be so interested. Maybe Elliot just doesn't want to be here. People start to come out. It's night already. I can't tell the outcome of the trial from their faces. I don't see Elliot among them. Liam and I debate about what to do. It's really too risky to go in. We should never have come here anyway. We decide to wait a while more. I'm ready to curl up in a bush and sleep. I'm cold and tired. Liam laughs slightly as I try. Not five minutes after I managed to lie down in my coat, I hear someone saying something. It sounds like a girl. I look up, hoping to see Jess. Instead, I see Liam pointing a knife which he probably shouldn't even have at Elliot. Elliot isn't wearing a coat and probably just came out from the building. Elliot doesn't look scared. She comes over to me and says, “They have guessed that you're back. You need to hide.” It's night. I look around. Most of the buildings seem to be closed. Liam shrugs and we follow Elliot. She leads us around the government building. She stops at the side of it and opens a door. I don't know why it's unlocked. I don't know whether to trust her or not. If Jess comes out now, she won't be able to find us. But I see lights on the streets and hear sirens. We go inside.